


Juguete

by IsabellySly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly
Summary: Un pequeño muñeco cuida de un niño y lo deja ir cuando es necesario. Universo Alterno. Este Oneshot salió de un sueño que tuve.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Juguete

**Author's Note:**

> Algunas escenas salieron de un sueño, rellene huecos y salió esto. En lo personal no me gusta el Snarry, pero al parecer a mi cerebro sí. Imagínenlo con el estilo de Tim Burton.  
> No busquen lógica, es uno de los sueños más cuerdos que he tenido. En fin, disfrútenlo.

Un pequeño muñeco con esmoquin negro, sombrero de copa alta, barba de candado y un bastón; salió de las alcantarillas, se movía torpe, era como ver a un hombre diminuto, camino en dirección a su trabajo, una tienda de juguetes, la dueña era una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y con dos niños. El muñeco creaba los juguetes con la ayuda de otro, este otro era un muñeco simple de madera y con un mandil que decía "Ayudante 2"

Cada mañana el juguete tomaba a un niño pequeño, no mayor a cuatro años y lo metía a escondidas en la casa de la señora, el niño sabía que debía comer poco y lo necesario, se escondía tras una cortina y dos portones de rejas que abrían por la mitad, estos daban al taller de los juguetes.

Ese día fue diferente, el niño quiso ver como hacían los juguetes, comenzó a buscar un agujero en la gruesa tela fea... pies... pies de madera acercándose a su juguete... un cuchillo, el pulso del niño se aceleró y finalmente descubrió que el juguete de madera se acercaba sigilosamente a su juguete con esmoquin, este ultimo estaba concentrado pintando junto a Green, Green era un perrito, el juguete de madera le atravesó el cuchillo en la cabeza al juguete de esmoquin y salió sangre de su cabeza. El perro comenzó a ladrar y luego el juguete de madero comenzó a perseguirlo hasta salir de la tienda, el niño tenia que salir a cuidar de su juguete, abrió la cortina, jamás había hecho esto, pero sabia como abrir las rejas la derecha primero y luego la izquierda, segunda reja, la izquierda primero y luego la derecha, cuando tomo su juguete de pronto se vio dentro de él, se habían unido y vio como el juguete de madera volvía, así que comenzó a correr todo lo que sus piernas de juguete le daban, el juguete de madera venia tras él, doblo en una esquina y se metió en un callejón con salida y se metió a una grieta en la pared vio como el otro se iba corriendo y sintió como era separado, vio a su muñeco sonreírle y sin ninguna herida, el niño comenzó a llorar, el muñeco abrazo su cabeza y le decía palabras de consuelo, entre ellas "Yo siempre te voy a cuidar", le decía que dejara de llorar, el pequeño niño sintió como sus lágrimas eran secadas por lengüetazos, Green también se había escondido ahí, los tres se abrazaron.

El juguete sabía que no podía tener a su niño ahí, así que le dijo que tenia que irse a un orfanato, lo cuidarían bien y le darían mucha comida, y pronto seria adoptado por unos padres que lo llenarían de amor, el niño no quería irse, le rogaba con lágrimas en sus ojos que no lo abandonara, su juguete le decía que él y Green siempre estarían ahí en la grieta esperándolo. En esa esquina donde habían corrido estaba el orfanato, junto al callejón y a al grieta en él.

_Unos años después_

Los niños salían del orfanato para correr por las calles de Londres, un niño iba tras de ellos, pero no siguió con ellos, así que se fue a una grieta donde saludaba a sus dos amigos, su juguete con esmoquin lo regañaba y decía que tenia que dejar de hacer eso, el niño hacia como que no entendía, el muñeco le decía que tenia que dejar de revolcarse y poner mala cara, cada vez que los adultos venían a verlos para adoptar, tenia que arreglarse, conseguir una familia y ser alguien bueno, el pequeño niño volvía a llorar "Yo siempre te voy a cuidar".

La siguiente vez que vinieron adultos, el niño hizo lo que su juguete le decía, se fue a bañar, tomo sus mejores ropas y puso una mejor cara. Una pareja se intereso de inmediato en él, comenzaron el papelero y unos días después venían por él, el niño no había podido despedirse de sus amigos, cuando estuvo dentro del auto miro por la ventana trasera y ahí los vio, su perro Green y en su lomo a su juguete, este le decía adiós con la mano y el niño les mandaba besos.

_Ocho años después_

El pequeño niño fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un joven alto, delgado y muy apuesto, con los años pensó que todo lo que vivió en su niñez había sido solo fantasías de niño.

Una crisis económica golpeo a casi todo el país, los padres del joven tenían muchas deudas y estaban a punto de perder la casa, su hijo aun era pequeño y no podría valerse por si solo, si a ellos les llegaba a pasar algo. El joven entro muy alegre, lo habían aceptado en la carrera de medicina, así iba a necesitar dinero, sus padres le hablaron de su crisis y para ponerlo a salvo de todo arreglaron un matrimonio con un noble, un noble que buscaba tener hijos y buscaba un joven apuesto, el chico no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, salió corriendo, al principio solo camino después comenzó a trotar y finalmente corrió, corrió a todo lo que daba sin saber siquiera hacia donde se dirigía.

Caminando cabizbajo llego a ese orfanato donde había crecido algunos años de su vida, este estaba cerrado, pregunto a una señora de que había pasado, ella le dijo que hace más de un año habían adoptado al ultimo niño y que no había entrado ningún otro, por lo que cerraron. El joven se fue hacia ese callejo, ya no cabía en la grieta, a pesar de que lo había intentado, solo pudo meter su brazo y un poco de su hombro, tanteo y ahí seguía, su pequeño muñeco con esmoquin estaba completamente sucio, busco un grifo, lo abrió y paso el agua por todo, lo lavo con sus dedos lo más que pudo.

Lo vio, era tan pequeño, en sus recuerdos lo recordaba más grande, era como un títere con las articulaciones bastante sueltas, estaba sentado en los escalones del orfanato, vio como un perro blanco con manchas cafe se acerba a él, era Green, él también había cambiado, en sus recuerdo se veía verde, el perro de ahora era viejo, pero se veía bien cuidado llevaba un collar sin dirección, lo saludo y lo sostuvo en su regazo, pronto sintió su respiración más lenta y después desapareció, su perrito había venido a morir a su lado. El joven lloró, su infancia se había ido y a la vez la tenia entre sus manos, guardo el muñeco doblado en su pantalón y se quito el saco para envolver a su perro, no tenia como devolverlo a sus dueños, tomo un taxi y regreso a casa.

Una vez en casa enterró en el jardín a su amigo y se fue directo a su habitación. Al siguiente día su madre le pregunto por el bulto de tierra, él le explico toda la historia con su perro, omitiendo la parte de su juguete y sus locuras de infante, su madre le dijo que era una lastima y que lo lamentaba mucho, después le dijo que su prometido iría a tomar el té esa misma tarde, el joven no rechisto en lo absoluto, ya se había dado cuenta que su infancia había terminado y que su juventud también, debía ser un hombre ahora.

Conocer a su prometido, no había hecho ninguna diferencia, era un buen hombre de treinta y tantos, cabello largo al cuello y peinado hacia atrás, sin barba; los preparativos de la boda fueron rápidos, sus padres tenían que salvar la casa y él pagar los estudios de medicina, su prometido le dijo que dejaría que siguiera estudiando. El día de la boda, todo fue rápido, su prometido no lo beso al final de la ceremonia, solo le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazo.

Las personas en la recepción les pidieron abrir la pista, como su primer baile ante la sociedad, su prometido... no, su esposo le tendió la mano, sin pensarlo se encontraba bailando frente a todos, el hombre lo agarraba fuertemente y guiaba el vals, le dijo "Yo siempre te voy a cuidar" el joven vio por primera vez a los ojos a su prometido, era él, era su pequeño juguete, pero ¿Cómo había pasado eso?.

Se vio volando, su esposo lo jalaba hacia una luna llena, el salón se convirtió en un bosque enorme, oscuro y seco, lucia hermoso, preparado para recibir a la primavera, no tenia ojos mas que para su esposo, su esposo que había sido su muñeco "¿Severus?" no pudo evitar preguntar y al hacerlo veía de nuevo el salón lleno de personas integrándose a bailar con ellos, ambos se quedaron quietos y abrazados, el otro solo respondió "Tranquilo Harry, siempre estaré contigo... y siempre te voy a cuidar" a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de él y su juguete, en el taller de la mujer, jugando en la grieta, tomándolo en las escaleras del orfanato aun siendo un niño, corriendo mientras Green corría tras ellos; lo vio de nuevo a los ojos y lo supo todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por su lectura, regálenme un comentario y sus corazones (kudos). Espero que disfrutaran este Oneshot.


End file.
